Automobiles provide a significant portion of transportation for commercial, government, and private entities. Autonomous vehicles and driving assistance systems are currently being developed and deployed to provide safety features, reduce an amount of user input required, or even eliminate user involvement entirely. For example, some driving assistance systems may drive a vehicle from one location to another without user input or may provide assistance to a user as a human drives. These systems often require knowledge of an environment, such as available roadways, to know what routes are available and/or to quickly pull up information or make decisions to assist a human driver.